Car Crash
by SuperSaiyan09
Summary: Mac and Stella has a dinner after a long day at the lab. Everything seems to be okay as usual. But few minutes later after Mac droves her home, Stella gets a call from Flack who tells her that Mac have gotten in the car crash.
1. Chapter 1

Car Crash

Chapter 1

Mac's POV

I was sitting in my office finishing last paper work when Stella came in.

"Hey Mac" Stella greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Stella" I answered placing down my pen.

"Heading home?"

"Yeah, but before we both go home I was hoping to take out for a dinner," I said smiling. Standing up I walked around table to Stella

"It'll be my pleasure" Stella said also smiling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After few minutes we were eating in small Italian restaurant near the lab.

"Need a ride home?" I asked Stella after we finished up and paid the bill.

"No, thanks I take a cab" Stella answered

"C'mon Stella lets go I drive you home, no protests allowed" I said laughing when Stella opened her mouth to protest.

"Alright, alright you win this time"

We rode talking about random things. I turned off engine after we reached Stella's apartment.

"Thanks for the dinner and for the ride Mac" Stella said

"You always welcome Stell. Well see you tomorrow at work"

"Yeah thanks again Mac. Bye"

"Bye"

I remain sitting at the same place, before I see a light turning on in Stella's window. I turned on engine and drove away. I was half way through an intersection when another vehicle came speeding down the street hitt me on the driver's side of the car. The driver of the other vehicle never slowed down.

End Chapter

A.N. What do tou think about it should I continue it or not? If you like it or have any ideas please review.


	2. The worst nightmare

A.N. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story so long. School works. Another chapter will be posted maybe in two – three weeks because I don't have very much time after school: I'm getting ready for aikido exam at the end of may so please patient with me. And if you like this story or have any ideas please don't forget to review

Chapter 2

Stella's POV

I entered in my apartment and placed my purse and keys on the table near the door. I sat down on sofa heavily, thinking about dinner with Mac. Outside the lab Mac was totally different person. This evening was not an exception. I lean back on the coach, thinking about the dinner we had few moments ago. All the time at the restaurant Mac was gentle, caring, not forget to mention he smiled all the time. Only thought about him was giving me butterflies in my stomach. `Maybe I'm in love with him? ` I asked myself. But an answer to that question was quite obvious. `No I can't be in love with Mac, my best friend, my partner. Anyway if I really in love with him, he probably doesn't feel same about me`.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't noticed how fast fifteen minutes were gone. When I realized what time is it, I stood up from the coach and headed to bathroom to take a shower. Few minutes later I got out of bathroom, heading to make something to eat when my phone rang. I frowned `who can call so late`. As I went to pick up my phone I checked caller id. `Flack` it was saying.

"Bonasera" I answered

"Hey Stella" I couldn't notice something different in Flack's voice. It was someway sad and stressed.

"Hey Don. What had happened that you're calling me so late? "

"I don't know how to tell you this…" I was getting worried. Flack usually didn't have a difficultness to tell something about or work.

"C'mon Don tell me what happened" I told him expecting the worst.

Flack sighed deeply "There was a terrible car crash at the intersection near your home. One car crashed into other…" There was a long pause. Flack's voice was shaking now. " The one car was totally deformated. The driver of crashed car is Mac"

I barely heard what Flack was saying. I was barely holding back my tears. "Oh my god…" I whispered. The worst my nightmare was becoming real. " At what hospital he is? " I asked quietly. I don't have any idea how I managed to ask that without tearing up. Just about half an hour Mac and I had wonderful dinner. We were laughing, joking all the time and now… Mac's life is in god's hands.

"He's at New York's central hospital" Flack said in shaking voice.

"Meet you there" I said and hang up. After I hang up I couldn't hold back tears anymore.


	3. He's okay

AN. Sorry guys for me being so bad and not updating this story so long. Thanks to all people who reviewed this story or added it to his/her's favourite story list. I'm sorry also if chapter's are too short or character is a little bit out of character. Please read and enjoy and if you liked it leave a review.

Chapter 3

Don's POV

I was nervously pacing in the hospital's waiting room, waiting for any news about Mac. The doors to waiting room opened and I turned around who came in, hoping it will be Mac's doctor. But in the room came another person I was waiting for – Stella. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for me. Just as Stella spotted me at the back of the room, she immediately went my direction. When she came closer, I could easily see that she was crying and was dead worried about Mac.

"Hey Don. How's Mac?"

"I wish I knew. I didn't heard anything from doctors about him, since they got him into OR. Did you already told the others about that car crash Mac have gotten in?"

Stella looked at the ground before answering me. "No, not yet."

I gently placed my hand on her chin lifting her head up. "Listen Stella. Mac will survive; he's a fighter after all. I'm going to call the others and tell them everything, ok?"

"Ok" Just as I pulled out my phone, a doctor came in.

"Are you here for Mac Taylor?" Doctor asked us.

"Yes"

"I'm doctor Eliot Robertson. Yours friend is stable now, he has few broken ribs that only to his own luck didn't punctured lungs, and also he has many cuts and bruises. But also there is one thing that isn't very good. "

"What is it? " Stella asked doctor quickly.

"The glass shaters from damaged window left some cuts in his eyes. And before you ask he wouldn't be blind. When he wakes up we'll do some test to see how much damage was done and then he will have an operation which will restore his vision"

After doctor's explaining speech I saw Stella relax a little bit. In fact, I was relieved to after hearing good news about Mac. "Thank you doctor. Can we see him now? "

"Of course. He's in room 159. He's still asleep after dose of drugs we gave him during operation; he'll be up in few hours I think."

"Thank you again doctor" I thanked docter. He only nodded and led us to room where Mac was. When Stella and I entered room, I thought I was in some kind of my nightmares. Mac had many wires and tubes attached to him, but thankfully he didn't have a oxygen mask over his face; which told fact that his lungs were working normal. He also had a bandage over his head that covered his eyes. Stella pulled a chair and sat down beside Mac's bed, taking his hand in her's. I fallowed her and pulled out a chair sitting beside her. After about few hours, while Stella was asleep, Mac was beginning to stir awake.


End file.
